The Guardian
by gameaholic2000
Summary: First of all this story has nothin to do with this book, but it certainly involves wolves. It all started when the Vampire Wolves waged war on the Guardian and regular wolves. Rainbow and her forbidden mate Scar have run away from their home, but Scar still has to help in the uprising war. Is peace and happiness really possible in a world of war? I will continue and please review!
1. Running

Rainbows POV

"Maybe we can run off together and start a new pack, a new life!" I begged. "Scar please I'm begging you…" My voice barely above a whisper. "Rainbow I…I have to stay. It's my duty as a Guardian Wolf." The young, but muscular wolf spread his wings and stood proudly in front of me, but his eyes revealed all his pain and woes. I was nothing but a normal wolf. The only big significance was my status as the Alpha's daughter. "But Scar, if we stay somebody will be bound to find us out and tell the elders of our love!" I silently screamed. I could tell Scar was thinking and deciding on what to do. "All right we shall set off now. We will have to be out of range of both the Vampire Wolves and the Tracker Dogs' sense of smell. This means we will have to fly." He gave me that crooked smile I so desperately craved. I nuzzled him and licked his muzzle. "Dome ten qui bell…" I cooed in his ear. It was the old language of the wolf. It meant I love you.

We ran, as fast as we could without waking anyone up. We snuck as much goods as possible leaving all material things behind. The war was surely making most of the pack's resources low so I felt a bit sad about stealing from my people. Especially since I was the Alpha's daughter.

We ran out of the pack's territory with a few scraps of meat and sheep wool. "Get on my back Rainbow. We must hurry." Scar said urgently. I hopped on his broad back and snuggled my head between his ears. He started to trot, then gallop, and finally broke into a full blown sprint. Scar spread his wings and before I could blink we were in the air. "Hang on tight and try not to fall and hurt your pretty little head." He sneered. "Ha Ha! I've done this with you more than once!" I mocked. We were headed in Vampire Wolf territory, it was a cloudy night and Scar made sure to be in the obscured night sky.

We passed through the territory in thirty minutes tops. We were both tired and I knew Scar probably wanted to rest, because I wasn't a feather you know. " Let's stop here okay?" He finally said. He landed in a part of the woods that I did not recognize and hopefully no one else did. He landed slowly on the ground, panting. He collapsed on the ground and I did so next to him. He turned my way licked my nose. "Goodnight." He said. "Goodnight." I said back.

**Ok guys. First off let me put you a little up to date on this story. Guardian Wolves have been allies with regular wolves since the lupines have stayed on this Earth. They protect and talk with the regular wolves, but crossbreeding or having feelings with them is forbidden. If caught you shall be severely punished. And as you can see Rainbow(the regular wolf) has fallen in love with Scar(the guardian wolf). Vampire Wolves are very docile, roudy, sneaky, independant, and aggressive. If you are bitten you become just as crazy and maniacal as them. They have secluded themselves from the other wolves since they first appeared, but now they have waged war on the other wolves for territory and to take total control of food and everything else. The Guardian and regular wolves are teaming up to try and beat the vampire wolves, but the Vampire Wolves are just as strong as the Guardians. Will they win are will they become slaves of the Vampire Wolves?Keep Reading!**


	2. Tracking

Scar POV

Good. She's asleep. I looked at the sleeping, brown-tannish wolf lying beside me. Her fur glimmered in the moonlight. I needed to think for a moment. This strain of promises weighing me down. I was restless and couldn't sleep at all. I stretched and slowly walked toward the cliff before me. I looked up at the almost dawn sky. A few stars dotted here and there, twinkling and shining like a beacon of hope and peace. Both something that I so desperately needed. I caressed the grass with my paw, feeling the lush vegetation. I thought about the promise I made to Rainbow to run away from our worries and fears, but wasn't it fear that drove us here in the first place? I growled softly in frustration. I would have to stay by the Guardian's side no matter what. I promised my father and the elders I would protect the innocent no matter what. Besides running away just wasn't my style.

I stood up and walked back to my love. Then out of nowhere I heard it. A Guardian wolf's howl. It sounded like Eldred, the oldest of the Guardians. I didn't howl back, I couldn't betray Rainbow. The howl was far away so I wasn't worried about them tracking us yet. I lay down and snuggled closer to my mate, breathing in her very essence. In that moment I actually felt peace and it was because of her. I finally fell asleep willingly.

Trixie's POV

Where the hell was the idiot! I sniffed and sniffed but could barely smell his scent anywhere. I growled and lunged at the air, hoping to find him. I really did like him but it was clear he liked some other girl. It was clear that Scar wasn't interested but still I was. His perfectly built body and how he walked with such pride made me shiver with pleasure. I am a Guardian just like him, but he only spoke to me if we passed by. I longed to see him every day, but now the head Guardian Eldred has announced that Scar has gone missing and also the Alpha of the normal wolves' daughter has gone missing and he is terribly worried. Of course, I was probably the only one who knew there was something up with the two, but I wouldn't say anything. Because that would probably ruin my chances with him. That sounds selfish, but I feel one day he will come to his senses and we can be together as it should.

"Trixie! Damn it! What are you doing? This is no time for breaks! Get moving, we must find Scar!" Fang screeched. I sighed and started sniffing alongside the Tracker Dog. The dog sniffed and straightened out as he sniffed the air. He moved slowly forward with long strides. "That way…" he said instantly. "I guess that old nose of yours really does work." I sneered. He paid no mind and I followed unwillingly. Scar would have laughed…

**So what do you guys and gals think so far? I think I did a pretty good start, way better than the 1****st**** chapter of ****Becoming the Best****. Tell me what you guys think and please make suggestions are point out problems. Just remember I am not changing the whole story around. I love you guys but don't get carried away alright! See ya in the next chapter.**


	3. Coming Back

Rainbow's POV

_Rainbow! Are you awake? Rainbow! _I heard the voice get clearer and my eyes started to flutter open. I looked up and saw Scar pawing me awake. "Finally. I thought you would never wake up." Scar said. I yawned and stood up slowly. My stomach growled and I was very hungry. "Need food…or…will die…" I fell dramatically with my tongue lolling out. Scar smiled and gave me the scraps of meat. I sniffed the air and jumped up, even though the meat didn't smell all too good. I looked up at Scar. "Aren't you going to eat anything?" I asked. We didn't steal a lot, only a few strips of beef. "You have it, you need your strength." He stated. "You, too. No?" I said matter-of-factly. "I'll go hunt later, these woods look untouched so there's bound to be plenty of deer and rabbit." He said. I grabbed half of the meat in my mouth (which wasn't a lot) and dropped it in front of him. He glared at me and I scowled back. The showdown was just like that for a few minutes before he sighed and started to eat the meat. I turned and ate happily. The meat wasn't fresh and tasted a little spoiled, but it would have to do for now.

"So what do we do now?" I asked. He looked at me and wasn't very happy about the question. "Look, Rainbow, I shouldn't have agreed to do this… I have to go back, with the war going on, the Guardians need all the help they can get. Please don't be mad Rainbow, but I can't run away with you, not like this, not now. Maybe after this whole thing we could figure something out that is reasonable." He said. "I understand. I was surprised when you had even agreed to do this. I knew you would turn around, because you told me yourself you would never run away from anything. We'll go back after lunch, okay?" I said half-heartedly. He smiled and rubbed his black mane against my neck. "I guess we will. I'm glad you understand. I'll go get lunch. With that he trotted towards the woods. I sighed and looked at the dying leaves of the trees. It was almost winter, so we wouldn't have been able to stay on our own anyway. I was pretty crazy that day so I guess I didn't really think any of this through.

Growling, barking, and snapping is all I heard. I shot up and I ran into the woods. Scar must be fighting something. The noises got louder as I ran faster. My throat burning for water. I panted and slowed as the noise was close by. "What are you doing here?" I recognized Scar's angry voice. "I think I have the same question for you as well." I heard another wolf's voice say. Scar growled and it scared me to death. I turned my head slightly and looked over the bushes I was hiding in. A male white wolf was circling Scar. Thank goodness he wasn't a Vampire wolf. Scar never stopped looking at the wolf. I noticed something else. The wolf had chains on his feet. "All I wanted was to ask you a question and you attacked me!" The wolf snapped. "What was your question then?" Scar asked, not letting his guard down. "I was going to ask you did you see a female wolf pass by here. She also had chains on her feet." I leaned closer and fell out of the bush, into the open area. The white wolf stared at me and looked back at Scar. "You know this wolf?" He said slyly. "Yes, I was just getting some game then take her back to her pack. And about the female wolf, I've never seen are smelled a trace." The white wolf had a pang of hurt and worry in his eyes, but he quickly recovered. "Thank you…" he said and ran off without another word. "Do you know him from somewhere?" I asked. He turned to look at me as if I had just gotten here. "Yes, his name is Kevin. He was taken by the Vampire wolves with this other wolf, Snowflake. They were slaves in a way and had to do the Vampires' biddings are suffer the consequence of death.

"I'm guessing they escaped, because the chains were broken. Don't worry, let's just find some game and go back home, okay." He said not looking my way.

We walked through the almost silent woods searching for food. We ran across some rabbits, but they were too fast and got away. "Stay low. Don't move." Scar whispered. I did as I was told and stayed put. There were three deer grazing in front of us. The tall and wild grass hid us from the deer. Scar tucked his wings as tight as he could and slowly stalked the deer. One deer raised his head and sniffed the air and turned his head, surveying the area. Scar froze like ice his eyes only focused on the hunted. Scar pounced on one of the grazing deer, scaring the others. They ran while Scar hung onto the deer he was on by the neck. His powerful jaws crushing the deer's wind pipe. The other deer got farther and farther as the deer Scar was on got slower and slower. The deer's eyes were wild with fear, his long tongue hanging out of his mouth. The deer collapsed and stopped moving. I walked up and sniffed it. It was dead as a rock. It always scared me when the pack would go hunting, because all the noises made me nervous. Scar ripped the deer open with one single swipe of a paw. "Wow that never gets old…" I said amazed. "Huh. It should, how many times you've eaten kill." He said smiling. We both got one liver, since that was the most nutritious and fought over part of the meal. If I was eating with my pack, my dad would get the liver no matter what since he was the boss and all.

It was late afternoon and after that big meal we decided to take a nap and then set off tonight. It was getting colder and we huddled closer tonight. The grass was so soft I fell asleep instantly.

Scar POV

I woke up and realized we had over slept. "Rainbow, wake up!" I said. Her eyes opened and then winced at the sunlight. "Five more minutes…" she said. I nipped her ear and she yelped a little and got up. "Sorry." I said. She scowled in a playful way and yawned. "We have to leave right now it's already morning!" I said quickly. She nodded and got on my back and held onto my neck. I didn't have time to get a running start so I just jumped off the near cliff. Rainbow was a little startled and screamed. I spread my wings and we started to soar higher and higher into the clear blue sky. "What the hell? I could have fallen off! And don't you think you're going too fast?" she yelled. "No and calm down before you spasm out or something." I said back. She huffed and held tighter.

We were passing over the pack so I landed softly. Rainbow jumped off excitedly and licked the earth beneath her. Some of the wolves saw us and ran where the Alphas and Guardian wolves were. Soon I saw Eldred walking toward us quickly. "Where have you been?" he said first. "Well, Rainbow here went wandering off into the woods at night so I followed to make sure she wouldn't get hurt. She went very far until I finally came forward and asked where she was headed. She said nothing and told me to leave, but I followed her still and finally said we should go back. We were going back but then we decided to camp out farther from the Vampire wolves so they wouldn't find us.

"Then I went hunting, because we were starving the next day. It was late noon by the time we finally ate and we fell asleep and when we woke up, I realized it was morning so I hurried to fly back before you guys got worried." I finally breathed. It was literally the worst lie I've ever told. I would be surprised if Eldred actually believed the fib. Of course, I was one of Eldred's most trustworthy.

"Hmmm. Alright then. We need to go get Trixie and that tracker dog back. Carol!" he ordered. Not more than a minute, an out of breath Carol came running. "Sir." He said. "Go get the fastest wolves and trackers to go find Trixie and Tracker Bert." Eldred said. "Yes, sir!" and with that Carol was off again, huffing even more.

"As for you two, go elsewhere!" And so we did.

**Have you guys noticed I made this chapter longer! I'm going to do it like this more often, because 500 words isn't enough. So guys please review! I'll be waiting! **


End file.
